


[FFXV] 夫夫相性一百問 100 Questions for couples

by anpathio



Series: FFXV - 活動文 [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 網路上撿來的夫妻相性百問(略改標題)推估原出處是日文，因為問題內有限定方向的關係(笑)FFXV - 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐寫得很愉快，最喜歡誠實的配對了！
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV - 活動文 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012950





	[FFXV] 夫夫相性一百問 100 Questions for couples

1、請問你的名字是？

I:伊格尼斯．斯昆提亞

G:格拉迪歐．艾米提亞

2、年齡是？

I:22

G:23

3、性別是？

I:男

G:用看的就知道了

4、請問你的性格是怎樣的？

I:沉穩有條理

G:爽朗、意志堅定之類的吧

5、對方的性格呢？

I:粗中有細，勤勉上進

G:一絲不苟的完美追求家，然後很會逞強，雖然這也是他完美的一部分

6、兩個人是什麽時候相遇的？在哪裏？

I:工作場合，我12歲，諾克特的書房，第一次見面的時候只有象徵性的打招呼。

G:13歲，生日剛過不久，當時那個討厭小鬼(笑)的書房。

7、對對方的第一印象是？

I:先入為主的印象是按照之前諾克特的講法:壞人，看上去是可以了解為何會被這麼說，聲音響亮的大個子，不開口說話時看起來真的蠻兇的。

G:見面之前就聽說斯昆提亞家有一位六歲就優秀到能擔當王子近侍的神童，終於見到本人時覺得符合想像，而且似乎不難相處。

8、喜歡對方的哪一點呢？

I:做事可靠，執行力和思考層面都能跟得上。

G:聽起來好像都是用處......我全部都喜歡。

I:那我追加很有包容力、跟笑起來很可愛這兩點好了。

9、討厭對方哪一點？

I:有時會興奮得像是第一次看到雪就衝出去玩耍的大狗這點，如果是自己捲入危險就算了，還帶著諾克特去鬧的話是不行的。

G:與其說是討厭不如說是希望他能改進，太習慣逞強這點。  
但是因為他能力太強所以界線很難敲定。  
等等、那是因為諾克特想玩好嗎？

10、你覺得自己與對方相性好嗎？

I:很好，補充說明是跟別人可能60~70之間，跟他的話應該可以接近90，滿分100。

G:非常好，跟他在一起很愉快。  
喔、分數的話，跟其他人最多到80，跟他到千都沒問題，滿分100。

I:這應該不是分數越高越好的場合。

11、你怎麽稱呼對方？

I:稱名字。

G:伊格尼斯，沒有起暱稱是因為喜歡念他的名字。

12、你希望被對方怎樣稱呼呢？

I:沒有特別希望。

G:嗯......偶爾來個"戀人"的話好像不錯，不過名字也很好。

13、如果以動物比喻的話，你覺得對方是？

I:大狗，笑起來傻呼呼的那種，薩摩耶?

G:沒有動物能比喻他，因為都不夠完美。

14、如果要送禮物給對方，你會選擇？

I:跟他日用品有關的實用物品，像是之前的金屬書籤。  
不會送Coleman相關物，身為粉絲的他追新品追得很勤。

G:路希斯各地稀有香料調味品總之可以挑起他的好奇心和實踐力的東西。

15、自己想要什麽禮物呢？

I:沒有特別想要的。  
如果硬要說的話，Ebony咖啡在路希斯的生產線之類的。

G:好像也沒有什麼特別想要的，想要的東西自己會去想方設法。

16、對對方有哪裏不滿嗎？一般是怎樣的事情？  
18、對方的毛病是？

I:感覺應該合併回答(推眼鏡)。  
有些時候希望他能對自己的行為有點自覺，例如跟別人相處時的距離感。

G:沒有。至少我沒有不滿。  
嗯？這是什麼意思？(傻笑)

17、你的毛病是？  
I:偶爾一不小心長篇大論。

G:偶爾一不小心衝動忘記後果

19、對方做的什麽事情（包括毛病）會讓您不快？  
20、你做的什麽事（包括毛病）會讓對方不快？  
類似問題一併作答

I:任意增加傷口甚至傷疤。

G:明顯逞強過頭還嘴硬。  
耶？是嗎？你介意這個？唔、不是有那種說法嗎？疤痕是男人的勳章什麼的～

I:我在意的是你讓傷疤形成的位置，有些很危險。

G:啊、喔......對不起，我會注意的。

21、你們的關係到了哪種程度？

I:可以一起生活得很愉快的程度。

G:人生伴侶？至少我是這麼認為。

22、兩人初次約會是在哪裏？

I:如果定義是刻意約出來，而不是藉由工作或是其他類似藉口的話......

G:親爹找我們吃飯那次，算吧？說是為了慶賀伊格尼斯加入王都警衛隊。

23、那時兩人間的氣氛怎麽樣？

I:那時以為要面對家長的壓力了所以其實很緊張。儘管就我對克雷拉斯宰相的觀察他應該是個心胸寬大的人，但畢竟事關他的獨生子，我不敢大意。

G:我也很緊張，但我心中始終認為自己能夠說服親爹，應該是說我有那種不管花多少心力、時間都要說服他的覺悟。

24、那時進展到何種地步了？

I:從正式交往後的第七個月，其實因為是認識的第五年，進展到床伴也不算太快。

G:身心都很愉快的地步？

25、經常去的約會地點是？

I:圖書館、博物館、美術館之類的

G:還有需要跑公差、採買的店。

26、你會爲對方的生日做什麽樣的準備？

I:如果他指定哪一道料理，就會嘗試做給他吃。  
不過因為他是宮殿的大紅人，生日當天通常是被人包圍、最沒有辦法獨處的日子。

G:挑好禮物，等好時機送出，然後做好各種準備（意有所指的笑）  
因為我沒辦法像你那樣能用王子做藉口拒絕接受生日禮物，還行之有年，而且要跟人交際就是有來有往。  
這麼說我好像得感謝你願意接受我送的生日禮物了～

27、是由哪一方告白的？

I:我。

G:他，坦白說我還蠻驚訝的。我還以為是我會先忍耐不住。

28、你有多喜歡對方？

I:願意一起生活的程度。

G:非常、非常喜歡（眉開眼笑）

29、那麽，你愛對方嗎？

I:這問題多餘了。

G:同意（笑）

30、對方說什麽會讓你覺得很沒辦法拒絕？

I:與其說是言語，更容易的是動作和表情吧？

G:嗯......所有的話？

31、如果覺得對方有變心的嫌疑，你會怎麽做？

I:先觀察。我有我的判定方式。

G:雖然說應該不可能，不過如果他本人有意識到這點應該會跟我說。  
憑著這點信心我就等他的說明。

32、能原諒對方的變心嗎？

I:牽扯太多層面，請恕我不作答。

G:如果是一去不返的那種，好像也不能怎麼做...（苦笑）  
應該還是會吧。

33、如果約會時對方遲到1小時以上，你會怎麽辦？

I:在遲到15-20分鐘左右就會先打電話問狀況，以他和我的繁忙程度來說改變行程是常有的事。

G:如果已知他會遲到，而我又沒有其他事情好做的場合，就在約定地點附近晃晃，也許收集點資料，當作等等聊天的話題。

34、你最喜歡對方身體的哪一部分？

I:背

G:手、手腕和手臂

35、對方性感的表情是？

I:這是問發生的場合嗎？看他腦袋放空什麼都沒在想的放鬆時刻。

G:嗯...對我來講，隨時？

36、兩人在一起時最讓你覺得心跳加速的事情是？

I:跟他在一起大部分時候都很平靜，至於心跳會加速應該是簡單物理的關係（推眼鏡）

G:看他對著自己笑的時候，會因為那純粹的美而覺得心臟承受不住。

37、你曾向對方撒謊嗎？你善於説謊話嗎？

I:一定要誠實作答的話，有。我覺得我很擅長（推眼鏡）

G:不敢，我絕對不敢挑戰有鷹眼之稱的男人。  
耶？有嗎？何時？什麼事情？？

38、做什麽事的時候覺得最幸福？

I:這是指在一起的時候？那麼不管做什麼都一樣，很幸福。

G:同意，一起旅行或者還在王都的時候，都很愉快。

39、曾經吵過架嗎？

I:有，難免的。

G:有，還是比希望的次數還多（苦笑）

40、都是些什麽樣的爭吵呢？

I:大原則基本上不會吵，但是會對他錯估情勢或是受比預期重的傷感到生氣。

G:有時可能是對諾克特的教養方式產生分歧，但我不覺得那是"吵架"，他真的很少生氣。

41、之後如何和好呢？

I:是我錯怪他的那次的話，我當面道歉，然後做了他喜歡的燉肉。

G:我認為吵架的話除了少數狀況，兩方都會有責任。我也會看情況道歉。

42、轉世後還希望作戀人嗎？

I:沒什麼不好。

G:當然！

43、什麽時候會讓你覺得「自己被愛著哪」？

I:他笑著叫我的名字的時候。

G:這麼說也許太自以為是，但我得說是被他專注地注視的時候。

44、什麽時候會讓你覺得「也許他已經不愛我了……」

I:大概是我沒辦法感受到他面對我時候的笑意。

G:我想直接拒絕這個假設，然後打破它的方式就是直接問，不想留曖昧的空間。

45、你的愛情表現方法是？

I:欺負他（小惡魔笑）

G:一直陪伴他  
咦？你的答案......沒事，能成為伊格尼斯欺負的對象非常榮幸。

46、你覺得與對方相配的花是？

I:白茉莉

G:紫羅蘭

47、兩人之間有互相隱瞞的事嗎？

I:當然有，這很正常。

G:應該也有，不過如先前所說，我不會對他說謊。

48、你有何種情結？

I:這是在詢問次文化用語嗎？目前無可奉告。

G:暫時想不出來。

49、兩人的關係是公認還是極秘呢？

I:早年有低調條款，他也算是很努力遵守，只是我想該知道的人都知道了（扶額）。

G:對喔我很努力壓抑保密的！但還真想到廣場上大吼出來。

I:拜託不要。  
G:開玩笑的。

50、你覺得與對方的愛是否能持續到永遠呢？

I:"永遠"太籠統，到這生結束都有把握。

G:雖然我們的世界觀好像不同，但我覺得下輩子也可以。

51、請問你是攻方，還是受方？

I:攻，有時他也很主動。

G:受，我有時比較按耐不住會主動些。

52、爲什麽如此決定呢？

I:似乎蠻自然的，最初作為示範而他又是習慣當學生的，我也從來沒考慮過其他方式。

G:我一直都是好學生（得意笑）而且能夠被伊格尼斯服務這種等級的優越感可是無可取代的。

53、你對現在的狀況滿意嗎？

I:相當滿意

G:很棒！

54、初次H的地點是？

I:他家，他房間。

G:我房間，還好不是很亂。

55、當時的感想是？

I:也是第一次喝醉所以一邊適應酒醉的影響，一邊想該怎麼拿捏分寸，但果然很難思考。

G:興奮勝過一切，又覺得好像不大可能的迷糊感。

56、當時對方的樣子如何呢？

I:...很、可愛，配合度高得驚人，而且誠實得要命，會認真反饋還鼓勵我，閃過的想法是"我會不會被他可愛死"。

G:強勢的時候很帥氣，沒自信的樣子很可愛，都是以前沒有看過的面貌，很高興能看到。

57、初夜的隔天早上，你的第一句話是？

I:他先醒來的，先說話的也是他。我第一句應該是問他感想。

G:好像是"哎呀伊格尼斯你說得對，男人之間真的可以呢！"，他好像因為酒意退了而記憶也有點混淆，我只好加強他的信心（笑）

58、每星期H的次數是？

I:遺憾我們的日常行程都不能用星期來算的，以月來說應該可以3-4次。

G:不管幾次我想應該都不怎麼夠。

59、你覺得最理想的情況下，每星期幾回最好呢？

I:1回左右，畢竟我們工作都很忙。

G:如果同住的話當然是希望3~之類的。

60、那麽是怎樣的H呢？

I:心情好又有時間的話應該就會慢慢享受，沒太多時間又很想做的時候就會協調看是用手或是其他方式進行。

G:在浴室裡發生的次數還蠻多的，因為方便清理。不過不管哪一種形式或地點我都很樂意（尾巴猛搖←？）

61、自己最敏感的部位是？

I:無可奉告。

G:自己來說好像不大準，可能是乳首？

62、對方最敏感的部位是？

I:乳首、肚子，還有一些他會本能嘗試保護的部位（推眼鏡）

G:後頸、嘿這訊息得來不易，要知道平常他根本全身上下禁區不准別人碰，只有他能碰人。

63、用一句話形容H時的對方？

I:蠻可愛的，想好好疼愛他。

G:雖然他平時就很性感，但這種時候尤其喔~~

64、坦白的說，你喜歡H嗎？

I:原本就是種例行公事感，不排斥也不會喜歡。我沒想到跟他在一起會改變這點（笑）

G:跟他在一起之後就變得非常喜歡了（眉開眼笑）

65、一般情況下H的場所是？

I:雙方的住所，在他家比較多，畢竟方便。

G:我家次數比較多，有機會的話還真想試試看外面的旅館之類的~~

66、你想嘗試的場所是？

I:沒有特別的。

G:想說車子之類的，但是考量到體型之後就算了。

I:很好，別亂動腦筋。

G:我沒有（笑）

67、沖澡是在H之前還是之後呢？

I:看情況，都有。

G:不少時候是在浴室就解決了所以沒什麼前後。

68、H時兩人有什麽約定嗎？

I:沒什麼特別的。

G:約定是沒有，但我會希望能抱抱（尾巴搖←？）

69、你與戀人以外的人發生過性行爲嗎？

I:沒有。

G:在交往之前有。

70、對於「如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉體」這種想法，你是持贊同態度，還是反對呢？

I:反對，沒有意義的行為就不需進行。

G:反對，重點還是要得到對方的心。

71、如果對方被暴徒強姦了，你會怎麽做？

I:這個假設太過大膽，我拒絕作答。

G:雖然這種假設不可能發生 — 不管是對他能力的自信還是我守護的本領 — 但我應該會徒手撕碎暴徒。

72、你會在H前覺得不好意思嗎？或是之後？

I:要說不好意思應該只有前幾次。

G:跟他的話好像沒有，一種很自然的感覺。

73、如果好朋友對你說「我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，請…」並要求H，你會？

I:很有禮貌而有距離地拒絕，如果對方還是需要特別服務，會請專業人士過來。

G:介紹各種好玩的事物讓對方不寂寞。

74、你覺得自己很擅長H嗎？

I:雖然主要對象只有一位，從反應來看應該還不錯（推眼鏡）

G:擅長指的是讓對方舒服的意思？那我只能說我還在精進中，嘿！（有點不好意思）

75、那麽對方呢？

I:他是個好學生（意味深長地笑）

G:很厲害，從第一次就是，不愧是伊格尼斯（眉開眼笑）

76、在H時你希望對方說的話是？

I:該說的好像都差不多了，安靜一點也可以。

G:叫我的名字，他本來就不是很多話，不過這種時候他好像會因為注重表現而顯得更沉默。

77、你比較喜歡H時對方的哪種表情？

I:"我是誰？我在哪裡？"的表情。

G:注視著自己，還有閉起眼睛專心的時候，都很喜歡。

78、你覺得與戀人以外的人H也可以嗎？

I:不考慮。

G:不行。

79、你對SM有興趣嗎？

I:沒有特別興趣。

G:好像知道是什麼，不過我不怕痛應該會很煞風景吧？

80、如果對方忽然不再索求你的身體了，你會？

I:覺得他生病了，先從腦部開始檢查。

G:擔心他是不是不舒服，建議看醫生。

81、你對強姦怎麽看？

I:不好、不對的事情。

G:不應該發生的暴行。

82、H中比較痛苦的事情是？

I:找到適當的潤滑。

G:體型差造成的體位限制

83、在迄今爲止的H中，最令你覺得興奮、焦慮的場所是？

I:旅途中住的隔音差的旅館房間。

G:在自己房間做的時候家人回來的場合。

84、曾有過受方主動誘惑的事情嗎？

I:有，蠻常的（推眼鏡）他有特殊的肢體語言提示方式。

G:就、忍不住（傻笑）

85、那時攻方的反應是？

I:如果他表露得太明顯，我會真的開始思考可行性。

G:腦中紀錄要撩他到什麼程度他才會願意考慮。

86、攻方有過強暴的行爲嗎？  
87、當時受方的反應是？

I:沒有。

G:沒有。我曾提議過這可以是一種情趣，直接被否定了

88、對你來說，作為H的理想對象是？

I:雙方身體都能很契合的對象，而且能談心。

G:伊格尼斯。

89、現在對方符合你的理想嗎？

I:是，我很幸運。

G:當然（傻笑）

90、在H中有使用過小道具嗎？

I:有，慶賀生日的場合，效果還不錯。

G:被使用過，感覺不錯。

91、你的「第一次」發生在幾歲的時候？

I:17。

G:15。

92、那時的對象是現在的戀人嗎？

I:是。

G:不是，對方是年長數歲的女性。

93、你最喜歡被吻到哪裏呢？

I:嘴，很喜歡親吻的本身。

G:都可以，不過被親吻下腹的時候會特別興奮。

94、你最喜歡親吻對方哪裡呢？

I:額頭、眼睛，會有一種"這個人完全是我的"的感覺。

G:嘴吧，還有髮梢？

95、H時最能取悅對方的事是？

I:正面抱他

G:親他

96、H時你會想些什麽呢？

I:享受當下，因為每次都很珍貴。

G:太舒服了，再多來幾次吧。

97、一晚H的次數是？

I:看可以運用的時間長短，重點是滿足了沒（推眼鏡）

G:次數不重要，但至少兩次以上（銳利）

98、H的時候，衣服是你自己脫，還是對方幫忙脫呢？

I:自己來，不過我還蠻喜歡看他自己脫衣服的。

G:都有，感覺幫對方脫衣會更興奮。

99、對你而言H是？

I:曾經以為無所謂但現在很高興擁有的部分。

G:人生不可或缺的部分。

100、請對戀人說一句話

I:謝謝在我身邊。

G:我會一直陪著你。

**Author's Note:**

> 茉莉花花語：忠貞、尊敬、清純、貞潔、質樸、迷人  
> 官能的，你是我的。
> 
> 紫羅蘭花語：永恆的美與愛;質樸、美德、忠誠


End file.
